


[Podfic] spiderwebs

by bismortem (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Exes with Benefits, Feelings, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Break Up, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bismortem
Summary: podfic of "spiderwebs" by jaekyuauthor's original summary:LEAVE A MESSAGE & I'LL CALL YOU BACK.Johnny and Jaehyun broke up six months ago. Everyone seems to be able to remember that besides them. Old habits sure do die hard.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] spiderwebs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [spiderwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199617) by [jaekyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekyu/pseuds/jaekyu). 

> i've re-emerged six years after my last podfic.. as a kpop stan. help... in any case, i really enjoyed this fic, so please leave the author a review with any comments on the story on their work's page!
> 
> the dropbox link to the mp3 should be able to be listened to without download; both links work for downloading!

TITLE: [spiderwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199617)

AUTHOR: [jaekyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekyu/pseuds/jaekyu)

LENGTH: 00.22.56

SIZE: 33 MB

DOWNLOAD: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0uakp6ipph6rxs7/spiderwebs%20%28jaekyu%29.mp3?dl=0) [DropBox]  
ALT: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s0crba0fu85klke/spiderwebs_%2528jaekyu%2529.mp3/file) [MediaFire]


End file.
